She wolf
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Lela Reyes sister of Late Erica Reyes. Recently bitten and trying to make friends with a certain bright blue eyed lacrosse player. Liam/OC Please give feedback
1. Chapter 1

**Lela POV.**

I tie my frizzy blonde curls into a fishtail plait, before applying foundation, bronzer, mascara and pale pink lipstick. I change into my black jeans and a oversized sweatshirt.

"Baby, I want you to be careful today" My mum says coming into my room, I nod as she kisses my cheek.

She's been suffocatingly overprotective since my older sister Erica died.

Thinking about her hurts, I really miss her some days, actually everyday.

But I actually gained an unlikely friend from losing her.

Lydia Martin. The Lydia Martin.

I found her crying in the bathroom one day over her best friend Allison Argent who died earlier this year. Lydia and Allison were actually closer than me and Erica, but surely enough I helped Lydia and she helped me.

I walk out the door, clutching my yellow backpack.

I see a jeep parked outside my house, my eyebrows raise slightly before Lydia climbs out of the jeep.

"I thought you'd want a ride" She says giving me a Smile, I nod and follow her inside the car.

"I'm Stiles" The boy in the drivers seat says.

I look over At Lydia amused. She often used to tell me About Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.

"I'm Lela Reyes" I introduce.

"I was friends with your sister" He mumbles "She was definitely something special"

I laugh "That's one way to put it"

The honey blonde/brunette next to Stiles coughs "I'm Malia, Stiles girlfriend"

Oh and I most definitely knew About Malia, well some of the bad things About Malia. Not exactly her as a person more on the whole being Stiles girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you both" I say.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Malia asks, making Lydia laugh.

"She wishes" The strawberry blonde snorts.

I flush bright red "And that is correct"

Stiles laughs "I'm sure there's some boy out there"

Malia nods "Exactly, both you and Lydia are gorgeous so I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend"

Lydia blink "Wow, thanks Mal. Stiles you've trained her well"

The Dirty blonde shrugs "Just telling the truth, but heads up Lela guys want a bit of skin"

Stiles laughs slightly "We shouldn't be encouraging younger people to strip"

"You encourage me to strip" Malia says looking out the window.

Both me and Lydia choke on our spit, I look down and see Lydia's fists in a ball.

"Sweetie, let's keep our private life out of it"

"Please do!" Lydia hisses bitterly.

Malia turns Around and stares at Lydia, curiously sniffing.

These people are a tiny bit strange, but Any friend of Lyd is a friend of mine.

We finally pull up outside of school.

"Thanks for the lift! Have a nice day" I say before scrambling out of the car and into school.

I sigh with relief before turning around and banging into a hard figure, I look up and see the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Hello?" The boy says in a Slightly annoyed tone.

I backaway "Sorry" I say before quickly running away causing me to slip and fall flat face. I feel someone grab my elbow with a chuckle making me stand up, I turn around and see Blue eyes stood there.

"Hello again!" I say with a sugary sweet smile.

"I figured you already get bullied enough so decided I'd help you"

I blink "Excuse I don't get bullied" I say poking a finger in his chest.

"Sure" He says sarcastically.

I glare at him "Who the hell are you?"

"Well I'm Liam"

I roll my eyes "You reek of arrogance"

As soon as I've said that Liam's eyes widen slightly before he drags me into a corner.

I snap my fingers "I know who you are, you're the one who broke his knee at lacrosse tryouts"

Liam grunts "Yes, are you what I am?"

I shake my head "An Arrogant bastard, no. A bitter bitch yes"

"But you said you could smell-" He trails off before shaking his head before walking away.

"Strange" I murmur before walking to my first class which is English. I stop in my tracks when I see Ericas old locker. I feel tears burn before one slides down my cheek.

The bell rings.

I walk to my class, in which I sit on my own, people find it difficult talking to me after Erica died.

The usual empty seat at the back next to mine, is taken by Liam. Great.

I sit down in my seat.

"You've been crying" He says.

I shake my head "I haven't I just yawned" I lie.

"You're sad I can smell it" He says.

I look at confused "That's not saying and you can't smell people's emotions genius"

"Whatever least I'm not depressed" He mumbles.

I turn to face him .

Anger bubbling.

I knock over his desk before storming out of the room, tears rolling down my face.

I see a woman with blonde hair looking at me, she had big blue eyes.

"You're Lela Reyes, Erica Reyes sister" She says.

I nod "That's me"

"You're sister was a fairly good pack member so I hear, and seem as everyone else is choosing hormone crazy kids I figured why don't I?"

I laugh nervously "I don't follow"

The blonde smiles "Oh you will", her eyes glow before claws come out of her hands. My eyes widen before I turn around running away.

I feel my body collide with the floor, and my arm being grabbed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream loudly as her teeth sink into my arm, I let out a sob. Before the woman disappears.

Malia, Scott McCall, His girlfriend who I didn't know the name off and Liam run into the hallway.

What's happening?

Scott rushes towards me.

"This thing bit me!" I cry loudly, looking down at my bloody arm.

"Okay, we need to explain something to you" Scott says gently "You're friends with Lydia right?"

I nod.

"Okay well at Break we will explain everything to you" Scotts girlfriend says.

I shake my head "I want to know now"

"Okay, you were bitten, I'm not sure who bit you but there's a chance you're going to turn into a werewolf. Erica was one"

I shake my head "This i-isn't p-possible"

Liam sighs "Look I got turned literally a few weeks ago, I know how you feel"

"So do I" Scott says.

"Am I going to die like Erica?" I say my voice cracking.

Scott shakes his head "She didn't die because of it, she died because of some woman which is a really long story, for another day"

I nod "Is Lydia a?"

Malia shakes her head stepping closer "Lydia is a banshee she can tell when people are going to die"

"This is a lot to take in" I say shakily.

"You're reacting better than Liam" Scott jokes placing a hand on my shoulder.

Liam rolls his eyes "You kidnapped me and tie me up in a bath!"

I let out a small giggle.

"Too help you!" Scott says.

"Will you help me?" I ask in a small voice.

"Of course, any friend of Lydia's is a friend of mine, well ours" Scott says standing up, he extends his hand to me which I gladly take.

"Liam take her back to class" Scotts girlfriend says "I'm Kira by the way"

I give her a smile "I'm Lela"

I feel a hand on my back directing me back to class, we have a Supply by the looks of it, so I guess I have time to ask Liam questions, specially as its a double class.

"So you're a werewolf.." the start as we sit down.

"Well done genius" Liam snaps making me roll my eyes.

"I'm trying to make friends stop being so rude!" I hiss.

"I couldn't care less for you, I'm going to make the occasional effort because they have all helped me out"

I glare at him "Who died and crowned you king?"

"What about you? Who made you queen?"

"My sister" I say looking down.

"My dad is in jail if that helps" Liam grunts.

I roll my eyes "No just because you're an asshole doesn't mean I want your dad in jail"

"You're quite annoying"

My jaw drops "Really? That's rich"

"Well I'm actually rich, soo"

I roll my eyes "Well I actually don't give a shit, soo"

"And somebody has attitude"

"I think that's you, yeah its most definitely you"

Liam rolls his eyes "Do you have friends? Because I couldn't handle you on a daily basis"

I glare at him "And you're such a delight"

"Quite a few girls think I am, seem a I'm booked up with dates all weekend for 8 weekends"

Well I definitely could see Appearance wise why he has dates because he's gorgeous but it's the whole asshole thing.

"Poor girls" I murmur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lela POV. **

I look down at my bite cleared wrist, still in amazement. I feel my head bang slightly. I tie my blonde hair up into a high ponytail before applying my make-up.

I change into my black leggings and the baggy t-shirt which has the logo of the hunger games on it. I grab my backpack before going downstairs, my mum was working a morning shift so at least I wasn't smothered this morning.

I decided I'm going to go on a jog, get use to my new speed, I grab my phone and headphones before plugging them in and jogging.

I figure the woods, is the best place especially if I want to use my wolf speed.

These words don't seem real to even think about.

I quicken my pace until I reach the woods. I smile as I feel a breeze through my hair. I begin jogging again. I think being a werewolf will really help me stay skinny, and keep me away from rapists.

I smell another werewolf, probably Scott or Liam. I jog in the direction of the smell cutting through bushes.

I can see the back of Liam, I turn around as I hear a car before it smashes into Liam.

"LIAM!" I scream rushing forward towards Liam dropping down to my knees. I feel something hit the back of my head making my vision go black.

I feel myself gasp for breath, I feel water around me. I'm inside a well.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream loudly, I feel someone touch my shoulder making me whip around I see Liam. I launch onto him giving him a tight hug.

"I still hate you but I'm scared" I mumble before a stinging sensation hits my chest, I pull away and feel a cut.

"I feel it too" Liam grunts.

"We're stuck!" I cry.

"HELP! SCOTT!"

I close my eyes letting a tear slip out before screaming "SCOTT!"

"HELP US!" Liam shouts.

"PLEASE!" I cry desperately, before letting out a sob.

"Calm down"

"We're stuck in a well!"

Liam rolls his eyes "Out of everyone to be stuck with, it had to be you"

I growl and punch his shoulder making him laugh slightly, making me swim Away from him.

"How are we going to get out?" I ask my voice cracking slightly.

Liam sighs and rubs the back of his neck "Climb, it's rocks. We're going to have to climb out"

I nod in agreement "You climb out and get help, I'll be fine"

The beta wolf across from me shakes his head "I can't stand you but I'm not leaving you to die Lela, we're both climbing and that's final"

Uneasily I watch him as he tries and gains balance on the wall which he eventually does, I hesitantly follow his lead.

I wince as my hands make contact with the rocks, I slowly begin climbing gripping on for dear life.

Don't look down Lela, be a good wolf and don't look down.

I climb up further, before my foot slips. My eyes widen before my hand let's go, I feel my body fall backwards.

"AHH!" I scream before I hit the water, I choke slightly on the water. I attempt to resurface.

I can't go upwards!

"HELP!" I attempt to scream but the water clogs my mouth.

IM STUCK!

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist dragging me up. I choke on the water before coughing it up.

I see Liam next to me his arms tightly wrapped around me, I lean my head into his shoulder.

"Thank you" I whisper.

"I told you I'm not leaving you to die"

"I can't climb up there" I say in a small voice.

Liam shakes his head before punching the rocks, making his knuckles bleed.

"LIAM!" I cry.

"I lost my cool, I just don't like feeling trapped"

I nod viciously, shivering slightly "We n-need to get out of here"

"No shit sherlock" Liam snaps before sighing "Get on my back"

I shake my head "No way! We can barely climb it on our own without the added weight"

"Let me try!"

I sigh "Fine"

I hesitantly climb onto his back holding on for dear life, I feel Liam grunts as he begins climbing, I take of my top to get rid of access weight with it being baggy it holds extra water.

"You're going to get hyperthermia" Liam snaps.

"I'm helping, it was weighing you down" I hiss before he begins climbing again, he gets further up but stops for a second grunting in pain.

"If we die now I won't of even had my first kiss" I admit making Liam laugh.

"Seriously? You're 15"

I flush red "Whatever Mr. Kasanova"

"Least I've had my first kiss"

"I will make both of us fall if you don't shut up" I bark, Liam begins climbing again.

"We're nearly at the top!" I cry with happiness lifting my hands up making me go backwards.

"AHHHHH!" I scream, falling but something strong grabs my wrist holding me up, I see Liam panting, my eyes widen as Liam's hand slips but something catches it dragging both me and Liam out of the well.

My heart stops with relief as I see Scott, who pulls me and Liam into a tight hug.

"You're okay now, both of you" He says reassuringly.

I nod into his shoulder before letting out a sob "Thank you, both of you!"

Scott grips both of our shoulders "We need get you to deaton both of you, you've been stabbed with Wolfbane"

Me and Liam nod grunting slightly in pain, Scott leads us too his car. My eyes slowly begin to roll back before I feel my body give way and collapse.

My eyes shoot open, I gasp for Air, I look around and see I'm in my bedroom.

How did I get here?

My phone buzzes. It's of Lydia.

**Lydia: Found the final code of the dead pool, both you and Liam are on it.**

My heart stops.

I'm in the dead pool.

I'm going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lela POV. **

I let my long curly hair fall onto my shoulders, I quickly apply my make - up. I put on my family guy sweatshirt and black leggings.

I hear a loud bang downstairs and the door open, my eyebrows knit together before I walk downstairs there stands Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Liam.

"Hello?" I ask laughing slightly.

Lydia walks over to me and wraps her arms around me tightly "I'm a banshee, so I can sense death"

I nod unsure "...I know that why are you telling me?"

"You're mum hasn't come home yet has she?"

I shake my head, my stomach flipping in a unsettling way "No...she hasn't"

"And she isn't going to"

I drop down onto my knees, I shake my head "No! You probably just predicted it wrong"

"It's possible but I don't think so" Lydia says kneeling down next to me, I shake my head sobbing into her shoulder.

"But it's my mum!" I cry loudly, I sob loudly "But my dad? He can't cope on his own"

"I'm really sorry" Lydia says her voice cracking.

I push away from her before leaving my house, I quickly begin running. I stop for a second and realize I'm in the woods.

I shake my head, tears falling down my face before I collapse onto the floor sobbing loudly.

"AHHHHH!" I scream loudly before sobbing again, my sobbing increases making me hiccups.

It can't be true.

I need my mum and my sister.

IT'S NOT FAIR.

All I want to do, is find some Wolfbane.

I let out a shaky breathe before sobbing again. I feel someone wrap arms around my neck, I turn around slightly and see Scott.

I look at him before crying into his arms "I want to die.." I whimper.

Scott shakes my body "Don't you ever say that!"

"I'm sorry, I just feel so broken" I admit, my crying stopping.

"But you have me and the pack to fix you"

I nod into his arms, he makes me stand up. I see Lydia, Liam, Stiles, Malia and Kira.

They all step closer and hug me tightly, even Liam.

"Can you please stay with me tonight?" I ask "My dad is in England on a business trip"

They all nod.

Lydia looks uneasy "AHHHHHHH!"

My eyes widen "Was it?"

Lydia nods "She's in the woods, maybe she crashed her car?"

I nod slowly, tears falling. I hold the person nexts to me hand, who happens to be Liam, he freezes slightly at the touch.

"Or got attacked" Scott says his voice rough.

I clutch Liam's hand tighter, before falling into his chest, he sighs before wrapping his arms around my head. I sob into his chest.

I feel my body shaking, before my claws come out. I growl before slashing Liam's arm making him shove me away as he winces in pain.

Scott grabs my shoulders "Calm down! Lashing out isn't going to help"

I nod, I feel my claws go in. My anger lessening.

We all begin walking back to my house, in silence. Lydia and Malia reach over and hold my hand.

"I lost my mum and my sister too" Malia says softly, I look up and give her a side way hug making her blink in surprise but give me a small smile.

"We're all here Lela" Lydia says squeezing my hand making me nod. As soon as we get to my house, I stop.

My mum and Erica are carved into this home with memories.

I feel Malia drag me inside, everyone else trailing behind. I close my eyes letting a few stray tears escaping.

Lydia wraps her arms around me and guides me onto the sofa, I sit inbetween her and Liam. I feel my phone ring.

I know it's the police station.

My heart stops, I can't hear them words.

Liam reaches over and answers the phone.

"Yes...A friend...It's Liam Dunbar...I know...She can't speak right now...I see...Thank you"

I give him a grateful smile, which he blanks making me sigh.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Stiles suggests making us all nod, he goes through my dvd cabinet and pulls out one of the SAWS.

Everyone agrees except me, I hate horror film even one's like this that aren't that scary. Stiles pops it in the dvd player and switches the TV on, after a few adverts he presses play.

"You smell of fear?" Liam whispers smirking making me glare at him.

"You reek of arrogance and dickhead" I hiss in his ear making him roll his eyes.

I gasp as some dips there hand in acid, I hide my face in Liam's shoulder making him hesitantly wrap his arms around my head.

I feel my eyelids drop slightly, as I feel his warmth My eyes close.

I shoot up gasping slightly, I always wake up like this gasping for air. I feel an arm wrapped around my head, I look up and see Liam on his phone texting someone. I can hear Stiles, Lydia and Malia laughing in the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Half 5" Liam says before going back on his phone, I nestle back into his shoulder before he shoves me off.

"Liam can I please have a hug? A proper hug" I whimper, remembering why everyone is here.

The beta grunts but nods before he wraps his arms tightly around me, rocking me side to side.

"I'm sorry for always being a bitch to you" I cry "I guess I got what I deserve"

Liam pulls away slightly so he can see my face "You're not a bitch, and nobody deserves this"

I nod before leaning my head into his chest, I can hear him typing on his phone making me roll my eyes.

"Who are you texting?" I ask poking his shoulder as I pull away.

"Oh just Gabby from our history" He says his cheeks slightly pink.

I laugh "You like her!"

"And she likes me!" Liam says winking "Well who doesn't?"

"I don't" I say raising my hand.

"Me either" Lydia and Malia says poking there head through the door.

"You all do secretly!"

I laugh loudly gasping for air.

I stand up going into the kitchen, to be honest I don't know what Liam sees in Gabby.

She's strange.

**Review for next **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lela POV. **

I feel my dad kiss my cheeks as I eat breakfast. I feel my head bang, and my claws come out I quickly hide them in my hands making them bleed.

Tonight is my first full moon.

"Daddy can I sleep at Lydia's tonight?" I ask batting my eyelashes.

Dad laughs "Yes actually I have a friend coming over"

My eyebrows raise "Female or male?"

"Male, Dr. Dunbar"

I choke on my spit "You're friends with Liam's step dad?"

Dad nods "Yes, I am. We talk about you two"

My face flushes as ignore him grabbing my backpack "Love you!"

"Love you too princess"

I smile slightly before walking out the door, I usually walked to school now. I did like the jeep but there was no room and Stiles drives too slow.

"UGLY!" Someone shouts making me whip around, I smell werewolf.

"Liam" I greet as he jog over to me.

"You looked lonely"

"I'd rather be lonely than next to you" I say giving him a playful glare.

"Well Lela Reyes that hurts" Liam says holding a hand to his chest making me laugh.

"I'm scared for tonight" I admit, biting my lip.

"You'll be fine, God you reek of anxiety. It's that bad you're going to need to walk ahead" He says pushing me away from him.

I open my jaw offended before sticking my nose in the air and walking to school on my own.

As soon as I walk through the doors, the bell rings and I bang into someone.

I smell werewolf, I look up and see a emo looking guy.

"Watch it shortly!" He growls, knocking me over. I look up from the floor, I feel my claws come out as I growl.

The Emo laughs "I'll finish you"

"Not if I don't finish you" Liam growls his eyes glowing yellow, his claws out, he smacks the other werewolf making him walk away clutching his bloody cheek.

"Thanks" I murmur.

"I only did it because we're all a pack okay?"

I nod "Okay"

Fault in our stars moment. But he's not Augustus Waters.

I pick myself up and see Liam waiting for me at the end of corridor, giving me slight butterflies.

Wtf? It's only Liam.

I jog towards him, he grunts before we head to the lesson which started it all English.

Another supply, our teacher is on maternity leave.

We sit in our usual seats at the back.

My heart begins thumping and my teeth are aching, I wince in pain.

"It's the full moon, trust me it'll get worse wait until you're chained up"

My eyes widen as I nod slowly.

A tall perky black haired comes up to Liam "Hey babe"

Liam smiles "Hey Gabby" He says before kissing her.

My claws come out my eyes widen, I think I might be jealous.

I bit my lip before running out of the class, I couldn't have Liam smelling my jealousy. 1. I'd never hear the end of it and 2. We're barely friends as it is and this won't help.

I hear footsteps behind me, I whip around and see Emo.

"So I think I should finish you now" He says his eyes glowing.

I roll my eyes "What's your problem, just because this is the closest you'll get to female contact"

I feel my cheek being scratched from claws, I get mine out and charge at him causing him to grab me and throw me into a wall.

"OWWW!" I grumble, he's obviously been a werewolf longer therefore he is stronger. I shake my head before charging at him again instead this time, he grabs my waist and kisses me.

My eyes widen.

EW

I try and pull away but he won't let me, I scratch his balls making him drop me causing me too run away back into class.

I go back to my seat, next to me is a sleeping Liam

"Why is your heart beating really fast?" He mumbles.

"That werewolf freak before just hit me and kissed me"

Liam shoots up, looking at me his eyes widen "Did you kiss back?"

I glare at him "Obviously not"

"Good"

"Why good?" I ask my eyebrow raised.

"Because he hasn't really stolen your first kiss then"

I look down, I forgot about that "Yes he has, I was saving it!"

The bell rings, Me and Liam pack are things up and begin walking to our next class. I feel something grab my wrist. My eyes widen as I feel and see Liam pulling me into the Janitors closest.

"Do you think I'm a good person?" He asks.

I nod "Sometimes yeah"

"Do you find me attractive?"

I flush bright red "Um...Yes?"

Liam nods "Good" He says before planting his lips on mine, my eyes widen before I close them and kiss back.

"There you go, you're first proper kiss" Liam says softly rubbing his thumb on my cheek, I smile as we stare at each other for a few minutes.

"Let's get to class"

I nod in agreement "Yes let's go"

We walk in a slightly uncomfortable silence until we reach Maths, luckily we don't sit near each other.

The next lessons fly until lunch.

I sit down at our usual table next to Lydia and Liam.

Great.

"You ready for tonight?" Scott ask.

I nod and begin eating my salad, making Liam snort.

"You can eat anything, you're a werewolf but instead you chose salad"

I glare at him "I like the taste"

"It doesn't taste of anything princess"

My glare becomes dirtier before kicking him in the shin.

The rest of the day flies by, I go straight to Lydia's lakehouse along with Liam, Lydia and Scott.

Stiles takes Malia too Lydia's basement.

I gulp as I see chains, it looks like me and Liam will be sharing the same lake house basement.

Scott rubs my shoulder "It'll be fine"

I nod uneasily "Yep"

We all got upstairs, and have a snack, Well a pizza Lydia ordered on the way home from school.

I quickly wolf down a slice, ironic.

Lydia and Scott go downstairs and make final adjustments to the chains.

"If I hurt you I'm sorry" Liam says.

I nod "Same, about that kiss-"

"I have a girlfriend"

I nod "I was making sure you know I didn't want anything to come of it" I lie.

My heart sinks slightly.

"OWWW!" I cry sinking down to my knees, clutching my head.

Scott and Lydia run towards me as they come up the stairs, they soothingly rub my back.

"Come on its time" Scott says directing me down stairs, Lydia and Liam trailing behind us. I go over to my corner I sit down on the floor as Scott puts the chains on my wrists and ankles. Lydia does the same to Liam.

I open my eyes breathing heavily, I feel tears rolling down my face. I gasp before breathing in and out.

Scott and Lydia walk down the stairs, Scott comes towards me and unlocks my chains. I jump up and hug him tightly.

"I did!" I squeal, he laughs and tightens the hug.

"I told you could"

We share a laugh before pulling away.

I look over at Liam, who's stretching breathing in and out. I rush towards him and tackle him in a hug.

"I did it!" I beam.

"Good now off" He snaps, I sigh and climb off him.


End file.
